He Didn't Have To Be IV- Finally A Family
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to The Strongest Man and the He Didn't Have to Be series.


  
  
"Jacob. Phone." Col. Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb yelled at her son, Jacob Austin Mackenzie.  
"Is it dad?" Jacob asked running down the stairs.  
"I don't know. Answer it and find out." Mac smiled. Harm was on an inspection tour of Miramar and had been gone for a week. Harm called every night to make sure Mac was doing okay and to talk to Jacob.   
"Hello?" Jacob answered the phone.  
"Hey champ." Harm called.  
"Dad! When are you coming home? Our game is on Saturday and you have to be there. Everybody's counting on you to be there..." Jacob rattled on. Harm was Jacob's little league team coach with Tiner as his assistant.   
"Woah slow down Jacob. I really want to be there and I'm going to try to be there, but you know things don't always go as planed so I'm not going to promise you. Tiner will be there and he knows all the drills and how to run the team if I'm not there."  
"Yeah, but it's not the same."  
"I know. Listen I'm going to try and be there, but if I'm not I still want you to play your best and remember to choke up on the bat. Let me talk to your mom will you."  
"Okay. Love you dad. Bye."  
"Love you too Jacob. Now put your mom on." After a couple of seconds Harm heard his wife of three years answer the phone.  
"Harm Jacob said you wanted to talk to me again."  
"Yeah listen I don't know how long I'll be here, but I'm going to try and be there on Saturday. If I'm not videotape it for me. Jacob might be a little down. He's been looking forward to me being at all his games, so throw the ball around with him and help him practice like I do before the game. Look Mac I've gotta go. Someone needs to use the phone."  
"Alright Sailor. Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye." Harm hung up the phone and went to back to his quarters to spend another lonely night without his wife and son.  
  
  
Saturday Morning  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
Jacob was sitting at the table wit a bowl of Corn Pops and the comics when he heard his mom come down the stairs.  
"Jacob you need to start getting ready if we want to make it to your game on time." Mac told her son as she poured her a glass of coffee.  
"Why? Dad's not going to be there. So why should I go." Jacob got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink.  
"Jacob Austin Mackenzie, do you really think your dad would want you to give up just because he won't be here. Do you really want to let Tiner and your teammates down?"  
"No, but..."  
"But what?"  
"It just that this is the first game of the season and I wanted dad to be here."  
"I know Jacob." Mac pulled him in a hug. "And your dad really wanted to be here, but he can't. So you're going to play you're hardest and win your game. Now go get ready." Mac pointed to the stairs and Jacob ran up them and changed into his uniform.  
After Jacob changed into his baseball uniform he and Mac go into Harm's corvette and left for the ball bark.   
  
Dulles Airport  
Washington DC  
  
A tall good-looking man walked out of the airport carrying two bags and a briefcase with him. He walked straight to the group of cabbies.  
"Can I get a ride?" The man asked in a hurry.  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?" One of the cabbies asked.  
"Washington Memorial Park." The man didn't wait for the cabbie to take his bags he just threw them into the backseat and climbed in beside them. "And hurry it up."  
The cabbie flipped on the meter and started to pull out of the airport parking lot.   
"You Navy?" The cabbie asked noticing the man's uniform.   
"Yeah. Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm stated for the man.   
"Why on earth would a big time Admiral like yourself want to go to a ball park?" the cabbie that Harm identified as John asked.   
"It's my son's little league game. It's the first game of the season and I'm the head coach. I was called out to Miramar Naval Base for inspection at the last minute and I almost missed it."  
"When's the game start?"  
"In fifteen minutes. Can you hurry up some?" Harm asked looking at his watch.  
"Sure thing." the cabbie pressed the gas pedal harder and soon Harm was in front of the ballpark five minutes left till the game started.  
Harm paid the cabbie and asked if he could help him move his bags to another car.  
"That corvette." The cabbie pointed to the cherry red corvette that Harm had bought when he was promoted to Admiral.   
"Yeah. That's my car. My wife must have taken it instead of the Expedition." Harm took one of the bags and threw it in the trunk. The cabbie took the other and placed it beside the bag Harm had just laid there.   
"What about this bag?" The cabbie held up the third bag Harm had.  
"Yeah I just need to get something out of there." Harm grabbed the bag and took out his coach's uniform. He threw the bag in the trunk, thanked the cabbie and ran to the men's restroom to change as the cabbie left.   
When Harm emerged from the restroom he was dressed in his coaching uniform and ready to win. Harm ran over to the dugout where his team was just coming back into the dugout after warming up.   
"Dad." Jacob yelled when he saw his father. Jacob dropped his glove on the bench, ran and hugged his father.  
"What happed dad? I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."  
"We'll talk later because right now you have to go kick some Tiger butt." Harm told his son and then yelled at the team. "Let's go guys." Harm clapped his hands and the team ran out on the field. "Take care of this for me." Harm told Tiner as he slapped the younger man on the shoulder with his clipboard.  
Harm ran out of the dugout and the field and ran to the bleachers where Mac was standing with her back to him. Harm approached Mac from behind and wrapped his long arms around his wife's waist. Mac was startled by the arms being wrapped around her. She jumped away and turned around to face her guest. She was shocked to see her husband standing there grinning at her.  
"What are you doing here?" Mac asked before Harm's lips were on her in a long, slow passionate kiss.  
"I finished early and I have a little league game to coach."  
"That you do." Mac said never leaving his embrace and kissed him again.  
"We'll finished this at home." Harm smiled.  
"Yep. You better get going sailor." Mac shoved Harm toward the field. After Harm was through the gate and walking back into the dugout Mac returned to her seat on the bleachers.   
"So your husband coaches the giants? Is that why you're here?" The lady next to Mac asked. "Sandy Miller."  
"Sarah Mackenzie. Yes my husband is the coach, but he's not the only reason I'm here." Mac pointed to Jacob who was playing the shortstop position. "That's the main reason I'm here. That's my son Jacob."  
"That's my son, number 14 on the tigers. Kevin Michael Miller.  
"Is he you're only child?" Mac asked watching the game.  
"No we actually have two more. Tyler Lee just graduated high school and Ashley Anne who is in thirteen. Is Jacob your only one?"  
"For now. Harm's traveling a lot and we're in the middle of making Jacob legally his. So right now were so busy we're not ready for another child."  
"Jacob is not your husband's? You certainly couldn't tell it. My sister's children hate their stepfather." Sandy rattled on.  
"Yeah Jacob's father didn't and doesn't want anything to do with Jacob. Harm and Jacob met when Jacob was five. Harm's the only father Jacob's known and Harm treats Jacob like his own."  
While the game continued to play Mac and Sandy talked about everything from jobs to their families. It was the end of the 9th inning, Harm's team was down by 3 with two outs and Jacob was up to bat. Harm was standing beside the dugout cheering Jacob even though he knew there was no way they could win. The tiger's pitcher threw the ball and Jacob's bat connected with it. The ball went straight to the pitcher who caught it in his glove. All the tigers ran out on the field as Jacob walked back to the dugout with his head hung down low.  
Meanwhile over on the bleachers Mac and Sandy were gathering their things and talking.  
"Listen Sandy Harm and I are having a cookout next Saturday after the game and I'd love for you and your family to come. It's just going to be some of Harm and my friends, several collages, neighbors, and the team."  
"Are you sure? It seems like a private party."  
"It sort of it and you and your family are invited. So how about it?"  
"We'll be there." Sandy said and the two women who had more in common than they knew walked toward them sons.   
  
  
Rabb Residence   
Alexandria, Va.   
  
Harm and Mac's back yard was full of people. Everyone from JAG and their families were there, some of Harm's old friends from the Seahawk and the Patrick Henry were there, several neighbors were there, all the member's of Jacob's little league team and their families were there when Sandy Miller knocked on their front door with her family.   
"Come in." Mac greeted Sandy when she opened the door. "Everyone's out back. Follow me." Mac never once looked at the people following Sandy.  
Mac lead the group to the back yard where Jacob and several other kids where playing with Wrinkles their dog, Harm was cooking on the grill talking with Admiral Chegwidden and Bud, Harriet was in the kitchen and everybody else was sitting around talking.   
"Go on and make yourselves at home." Mac showed them outside and turned around to go back inside the house when she bumped into Sandy's husband.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Then Mac looked up and was shocked at who she was looking at.  
"Oh Sarah let me introduce you to my husband, Mike." Sandy introduced them not noticing the look that past through her husband and their host.   
"Nice to meet you Sarah." Mike stuck out his hand, which Mac took.  
"You too Mike. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back in the kitchen." Mac walked over to the grill where Harm was.  
"Harm can I see you inside for a minute."   
"Sure." Harm handed the spatula to AJ and followed his wife inside and up to their bedroom.  
"What's the matter, Mac?"  
"You know how I invited that lady I met at Jacob's baseball game over here today?"  
"Yeah." Harm sat down beside her on the bed.   
"Well I also invited her family the only thing is that I didn't realize who her husband was." Mac looked at Harm.  
"I don't understand Mac. Who is her husband?"  
"Jacob's biological father." Mac began to cry. Harm wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
"Mac explain it too me. Right from the beginning." Harm pulled back and looked his wife right in the eye.  
"Well shortly after you left I met Mike in the store one day and we talked. Then he invited me for coffee and I accepted. Then he asked me out and I had nothing better to do that we started going out. He was so sweet and kind Harm. You were the only other person I knew that was like that. Anyway we were seeing each other for about five months when he finally convinced me to have sex with him. That night I got pregnant with Jacob. I thought that when I told him he would be happy. I thought he loved me."  
"But he didn't?"  
"No. I told him that I was pregnant and he told me that so was his wife and he couldn't leave her. Oh Harm I never knew that he was married. I should have known it was too good to be true. I never told anyone about this. What kind of mother am I?" Mac cried.  
"Listen to me Sarah. You're a great mother, a great wife and a wonderful person. Nobody can blame you for him deceiving you and just think that entire relationship wasn't all that bad. You and I got a son out of it. You have to admit he's great." Harm smiled.  
"Yeah he is isn't he. He's all you."   
"I think he's more like you, but what do you say we go back down there and have ourselves a party."  
"Sure why not?" Harm pulled Mac up and gave her a quick kiss before they went back down stairs.   
  
Outside  
  
"Hi I'm Jacob and that's my dog Wrinkles want to come play with us?" Jacob asked a boy about his age that was standing beside his father.   
"Dad can I?" The boy asked his father.  
"Sure."   
The two boys ran off and went to play with the dog. After awhile the boys got board and Jacob went up to Harm to see if they could go and play in Jacob's room.   
"Dad can we go and play in my room?" Jacob asked Harm who was talking with AJ.   
"Sure just be careful."   
"We will." Jacob yelled than turned and ran into the house with all the other boys.   
  
Kitchen  
  
"Are you okay, Mac?" Harriet asked her friend as they stood fixing the salad.  
"Yeah why?"   
"You just I don't know seem a little off."   
"Alright Harriet I'm going to tell you something, but promise me you won't tell anyone else I haven't even told Harm yet."  
"I promise."  
"Remember you can't tell anyone about this. I'm not even sure myself, but I took a home pregnancy test three days ago and it came back positive and I have my doctor's appointment Tuesday."  
"That's great!" Harriet squealed and hugged her friend.   
"Yeah." Mac said distantly.   
"Hey Mac you guys got everything done in here 'cause the burgers and hot dogs are ready." Harm came into the kitchen.  
"Yep so get some help because you got a lot to carry." Mac and Harriet each grabbed a bowl and walked outside.   
"Jacob." Harm yelled upstairs. "Come on down. Food's done."   
A few seconds later Jacob followed by several boys appeared in the kitchen and was about to run out the door when Harm hollered at them.  
"Not so fast. Each one of you carry something out or you don't get to eat." Harm teased them. Each boy lined up and Harm came them a bowl or plate of something to take outside.   
Once everything was outside everyone sat down and began to eat.   
"Wow Harm these are pretty great burgers for a vegetarian." Harriet laughed as she bit down into her burger.  
"Thanks Harriet."   
  
One Hour Later  
  
AJ, Bud, and Harm had moved the picnic tables, the grill, and all the toys and started a baseball game. Mac was in the kitchen cleaning up when she felt that someone was behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Mike.  
"Mike." Mac greeted him.  
"Sarah."   
"Are you having a good time?"  
"Pretty good. He's cute."  
"Excuse me?" Mac asked not knowing what he was talking about.  
"Our little boy."  
"I must have heard you wrong cause I thought you just said our little boy and we have no little boy." Mac turned away and started to load the dishwasher.   
"Come on Sarah you know who I'm talking about."  
"Don't call me Sarah. My name is Mac and no I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm talking about Jacob."  
"Jacob is Harm and my son. Not yours."  
"Really? How long have you and Harm been married?"  
"Three years."  
"And how old is Jacob?"  
"Seven."  
"Isn't that odd that you have a eight year old son and have only been married for three years?"  
"No because Harm and I decided that we didn't want to get married right after I found out I was pregnant with his baby."   
"Well if Jacob is Harm's son why don't we have a DNA test done?"  
"Because there is no need for one Jacob is Harm's son."   
"What ever happened to you telling me that you were pregnant?"  
"I lied. I knew you were married and I wanted to see if you really loved me so I came up with the idea that I was pregnant and when I told you if you stayed you really loved me, if you left then you were just using me. Now if you'll excuse me I have an announcement to make." Mac walked off and outside.  
"Can I have everyone's attention." Mac asked coming outside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mac. "I have an announcement to make. Harm if you'll come up here."   
Harm walked up to where his wife was as sat down when she told him to.   
"Harm three years ago we got married and it just seems like yesterday. We always talked about starting a family, but we never said when we wanted to start adding to our family. Well apparently someone thought that we were taking too long to bring another life into this world and took it into his own hands." Mac smiled at Harm who it still hadn't dawned on him that she was pregnant. "Harm do you understand what I'm saying? We're going to have a baby." Mac yelled with excitement.  
"I understood you it's just...wow...another baby. That's great." Harm jumped up and lifted Mac into his arms and spun her around with the crowd laughing.   
"Congratulations you two." The Admiral shook hands with Harm and kissed Mac on the cheek. "I think we all need to leave and let this lovely couple celebrate." The Admiral left.   
Several people came up to congratulate Harm and Mac including Sandy, but Mike stood in the back of the crowd giving Mac an evil look. She was so focused on that, that she didn't hear Harriet.   
"Harm, Sarah I'm so happy for you. I tell you what why don't Bud and I take Jacob tonight." Harriet smiled remembering when she found out she was pregnant with all three kids.   
"Thanks Harriet we'd really like that." Harm answered for them.   
After everyone said their congratulations and left Harm and Mac went into the house to celebrate in their own private way.   
  
  
Monday Morning  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
"Good morning Sarah." Harm said as he wrapped his arms around Mac's waist from behind and started kissing her neck.  
"Morning Sailor." Mac turned around and gave Harm a proper hello on his lips.  
"Good morning little one. I love you." harm leaned down and placed his lips next to Mac's still flat stomach.  
"Jacob still in bed?" Mac asked.  
"Yep." Harm straightened up and kissed Mac again. Mac started to lead Harm up the stairs when the doorbell rang.   
"You go on upstairs I'll get the door and get rid of whoever it is." Harm kissed Mac one last time and went to the door.  
"May I help you?"   
"I'm looking for Admiral and Col. Rabb." A short plump African American woman said.  
"I'm Admiral Rabb."  
"I'm Jesse Keller and I'm here to tell you that you and your wife are to appear in court next week."  
"What's this for?"  
"The custody of Jacob Austin Mackenzie"  
"What?"  
"That's all I know. Have a good day." The lady smiled and walked down the sidewalk to her car.  
Harm walked into his and Mac's office and sat the envelope down on his desk.   
"Harm" he heard Mac calling him.  
"I'll be right up." Harm said but still didn't move. He just starred at the envelope the woman gave him.   
"Harm." Mac came up behind him. "Harm what's wrong?" Mac asked when she saw tears in her husband's eyes.  
"They want Jacob."  
"Who?" Mac asked grabbing the envelope and reading the contents.  
"Mike!" Mac let out a gasp. She never though that this would happen. Then fled up the stairs to her son's room where he still lay sleeping.   
A little while later she felt Harm come up behind her.   
"Listen it's going to be alright. We'll fight them and we'll win. He hasn't had anything to do with Jacob and Jacob has had a stable home with us. So there's no way they'll win." Harm led Mac to their bedroom where they cried together.   
  
Next Week  
Court House  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
"First let me start off by saying that I don't know all the facts involved with this case nor do I want to know every little detail. I understand that Jacob Austin Mackenzie has been living with his mother Sarah Mackenzie and her husband Harmon Rabb Jr. for three years now and before that he was living with Sarah Mackenzie. Is that true?"  
"Yes your honor." Mac responded.  
"Now Ms. Mackenzie what did you do when you found out you were pregnant with Mr. Miller's child?"  
"I told him about it."  
"How did he react?"  
"He told me that he was married and that he wasn't going to leave his wife and two children for me and the child that I was carrying."  
"Your honor you can't allow this. All this is hearsay." Mike Miller's lawyer stood up.  
"This my courtroom and I will handle this case which ever way I want to. Now sit down. Ms. Mackenzie how long have you known Mr. Rabb and what was the nature of your relationship?"  
"We worked together at JAG as partners for four years. We were best friends. Then Harm transferred out of JAG, back to a naval aviator on a carrier. He transferred back to Washington, then was transferred to the Dallas-Ft. Worth JAG office to command it. When he transferred back to Washington we started a romantic relationship and that was about three and a half years ago, sir."  
"Describe your romantic relationship?"  
"Well we'd go out on dates. Sometimes he'd take me dancing or out to a fancy dinner. Then other times he'd take me and Jacob out on a picnic or out to a new movie that Jacob wanted to see."  
"I see. How did Jacob react to this new man in your life?"  
"At first he was shy, because he thought that Harm wouldn't like him or Harm would take me away from him. Then one day Harm and I were going to go to the movies when Harm asked Jacob if he wanted to go with us. Jacob was so excited. Harm and I spent the day with Jacob and Jacob began to open up to Harm."  
"So your son took to Mr. Rabb?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Thank you. Now Mr. Miller after hearing what Ms. Mackenzie told me I would like to know why you didn't want to have anything to do with Ms. Mackenzie's and your own son?"  
"Sir what she said isn't true. After she told me about the baby I told her that I wanted to be a part of his life, but she wouldn't let me when I said that I wouldn't leave my wife. I called and tried to come over, but she wouldn't let me see him. All I wanted to do was be a part of my son's life." Mike tried to cry fake tears, but nothing would come out. A blind person could see that he was lying.  
"Ms. Mackenzie is that true?"  
"No sir. I have friends that could tell you that Mr. Miller never tired to contact me because first he said that every time he tried to called I would let him see Jacob. Your honor I wasn't even living in the same apartment that I was when we were dating. I moved to a much larger place. Harriet Simms can tell you that. She's right outside in the hall with Jacob."  
"That won't be necessary. I've made my decision."  
"Mr. Rabb..."  
"Yes sir."   
"I understand that you are in the process of adopting Jacob as your own son."  
"Yes Your Honor. We're just waiting for a family court judge to look over it and   
sign the papers."  
"Well do you have the papers with you?"  
"Yes sir. They're in my briefcase."  
"Bring them up here to me will you?" Harm reached inside his briefcase grabbing the papers and taking them to the judge. The judge took the papers and signed his name to the papers and handed them back to Harm.   
"There you go Mr. Rabb. Now go and enjoy some time with your wife and son. Also Mr. Miller if I were you I wouldn't try and make it in Hollywood because trust me you can't act. Court is adjourned." The judge banged his gavel and all parties walked out of the courtroom.   
The Miller family quickly headed for the elevators while Harm and Mac walked up to Harriet who they left Jacob with. They were surprised to see the Admiral, Sidney, and Bud there. When Jacob saw his parents he ran up to them and jumped in Harm's arms.   
"Hey Jacob I got something for you." Harm reached inside his jacket and pulled out the adoption papers the judge had signed and handed them to Jacob. "Do you know what those mean?" Harm asked. "That means that you are now my son."  
"So we're really a family. You, me, mom, and the baby?" Jacob asked looking from Mac to Harm.  
"Yeah son, we're finally a family."   



End file.
